Byakuran's Day of Fun
by SpringRiverImagination
Summary: It's the morning of the second day in the Representative of the Rainbow battle and Byakuran decides he wants to have the most fun he can before the next fight starts. A three part parody, please wait patiently for updates and please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**I had a funny dream a few nights ago, and that dream is really what inspired this story (Besides the fact that Byakuran is my favorite charachter) It was such a silly dream i had to share it with you! Please enjoy!**_

* * *

Byakuran's Day of Fun

I woke myself accidently with a yawn.

Opening my eyes I saw the interior of my temporary room at the Gionerre Family mansion. With a sigh I remembered the day before, how we had lost two members so easily to Mukuro-kun's representative team.

I yawned again and sat up in bed, it wasn't my style—brooding, that was more the type of thing Gamma-kun would do.

As I slid off the bed I caught one of the many marshmallow bags that fell off and hit the floor. Reaching in I took a few and tossed them into my mouth.

As I pulled on my jacket I decided that today would be a much better day than yesterday.

I opened my door to head to the living room where I was sure to find _someone_ awake besides me, but I was stopped by the short blue-haired figure of my younger sister-uh…so to speak.

"Byakuran!" She exclaimed her face genuinely surprised, but only for a moment. "Boo!" She protested with her key word, "I was supposed to bring you these in bed!" She held up a handful of marshmallow bags that she had bought.

"They taste just as good when I'm awake Bluebell-kun~" I patted her head and smiled.

"Aw, boo!" She grumbled, but she seemed less disappointed.

"Do you know who else is up this early Bluebell-kun~?" I asked in a cheery voice.

"Well…" She glanced behind her, "I saw Kikyo in the big room down the hall, but no one else."

"Kikyo-kun? Perfect~" I took off down the hall in the direction Bluebell had looked moving at a leisurely pace.

When I opened the door that she pointed at I found Kikyo-kun playing cards with himself at a small table. The room was large and resembled the living room I had been going to head for. The only difference? It seemed…smaller.

"What are you doing Kikyo-kun~?" I asked acting oblivious as I took one of the other three seats at the table.

"Oh Byakuran." He looked up from his game as if he hadn't seen me come in, "I was just playing a game of Two-Ten-Jack…" He seemed to be indulged in playing with himself.

"Aw Kikyo-kun." I sighed, "Playing by yourself is boring….How about you play against me~?"

* * *

_**Sorry it was so short i'm kind of sick, but i had to get it down. I'll write the next two parts later. As always guys I love to hear what you think, so please leave me a review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

(Part II)

Kikyo sighed and dropped his cards down on the table in defeat.

"Looks like I win again Kikyo-kun~" I chuckled and looked at the blue haired girl seated beside me, "How many times is that now?"

Bluebell scribbled down a few things on her piece of paper and held up the verdict from us to see, "Nineteen times! That's almost twenty!" She giggled, "And I thought you said you were _good_ at this game Kikyo."

Ignoring her last comment Kikyo gathered the cards together and began to shuffle for another game. This was how he had responded to the last eighteen of his losses, he never seemed to want to give up, yet he wouldn't embarrass himself with words either.

I let out a puff of air and let my head rest on my hand as he shuffled, "Sorry, but I don't really feel like playing another game…" My words made him freeze mid-shuffle. His face showed his annoyance and I was curious to know if he would speak up about it.

But he didn't let a sound slip out, instead continued shuffling so that he could start another game by himself.

I looked around the room, searching for something else to do. My eyes stopped on Daisy who was entertaining himself by stacking the dice on the coffee table behind us. He had made a pyramid of six dice (four as the first layer, two as the second layer) and was carefully trying to place the seventh and last dice at the very top.

Slowly I looked from him to the marshmallow bags Bluebell had abandon on the couch in front of the coffee table. A grin appeared on my face as a thought came into my mind.

"Bluebell-kun~" I looked at the small girl in the seat beside me.

"Huh?" She looked up from the addition problem she had been double checking.

"How many more marshmallow bags can you get~?"

A large smile spread on her face, "Tons!" Then she frowned slightly, "But I spent a lot of my money on the last ones…"

"Then you won't be able to buy tons." Zakuro-kun mumbled as he walked into the room and dropped down on the couch beside the snack bags.

"Boo!" Bluebell cried both disappointed and annoyed with the redhead for being so blunt.

"That's ok~" I took the paper from her hand and glanced at the incorrect addition problem, "I'll just give you the money you need Bluebell-kun~"

"You've thought of everything!" She exclaimed happily.

"Of course~!"

Two hours later I sat on the floor in front of the coffee table making the foundation of a famous world landmark with marshmallows.

"Can I help you?" Bluebell asked handing me another bag, "It's no fun just watching."

"Sure~!"

"What are you making?" Daisy asked in a low voice from the other side of the coffee table where he had been told to stay so he wouldn't accidently wreak havoc in the construction site.

"He's making the Eiffel Tower Daisy." Kikyo-kun answered not even looking up from his card game.

"Is that really what you're making?" Daisy murmured.

"Yup~!"

"Can I help?"

"No." Kikyo answered rather bluntly from his game table though Daisy did not seem to be effected by his tone.

"You'd just ruin it!" Bluebell laughed placing another marshmallow on the future masterpiece.

"No I wouldn't!" Daisy protested.

"Yes, you would!"

"Stop fighting." Kikyo ordered cutting them both off before they could say anymore.

I laughed to myself. Kikyo was like their father. It was quite amusing to watch at times.

* * *

_**Second part is up! Thanks for reading! I guess there is only one more part left after this...**_

_**well please review and tell me what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright here it is! I finaly finished this yay! Hope you enjoy. It's posted a little early due to a trip i have to go on in the morning.**_

* * *

(Part III: Final Part)

About an hour passed before I had completed the puffy white replica of the French masterpiece. When I had finished Bluebell and I stood back to admire it.

After a moment of awed silence she seemed to realize something that upset her and she protested in her typical way, "Boo!"

"What's the matter Bluebell-kun~?" I asked her cheerfully.

"What are we going to do with it now?" Her voice showed a hint of irritation that almost surprised me…almost.

"We're going to eat it." I answered simply.

Her eyes grew wide, "ALL of it?"

I thought for a moment before I nodded, "Pretty much."

"Boo!" She cried again, "That'll take forever!" Just as she finished her sentence she caught sight of Daisy reaching for the foundation of the tower. "Hey don't do that!" But her attempt to stop him only sped up the coming disaster.

She lunged for Daisy, but her seat had been across the tower from him and she only succeeded in brushing the tower with her elbow before stumbling to the floor. Daisy plucked a marshmallow from the bottom, apparently not noticing Bluebell or hearing her warning.

I threw up my hands to cover my face as the flood of sweets rained down forgetting momentarily that it was just marshmallows and not anything that would actually hurt me.

"This is all your fault Daisy!" Bluebell accused as she dug herself out from under coating of marshmallows, "You picked from the bottom! Everyone knows not to do that!"

"It is not my fault!" He yelled back, defensively hugging Bubu, the pink rabbit, tighter to his chest.

The two of them began to bicker back and forth and I watched with a slight frown wondering if I should stop them. I looked over to the empty table were Kikyo-kun had been playing his games. Not surprisingly the table was empty; if he had been present he would have already stopped their squabbling.

As I dropped a marshmallow from the sea of white around me into my mouth I wondered when he had left.

"Byakuran." The door of the room opened and the smile returned to my face when I saw who our visitor was.

"Gamma-kun~" I stood up from the floor brushing any stray marshmallows from my cloths.

The blonde man standing at the door raised an eyebrow at the hundreds of sweets that littered the floor. He was the closest thing Yuni-chan and her Mother had to a right hand man in the Gionerre family.

"The Vongola are on their way here." He told me his eyes still lingering on the mess as if he was trying to figure out what its purpose was.

"So Tsuna-kun decided to accept the alliance after all~" I leaned over, scooped up a few more marshmallows and began chewing on them thoughtfully. I had no idea that in only a few hours I would be saving the young Vongola boss, from his own father. If I had I probably would have laughed.


End file.
